


Homeless

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Regulus, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 他终于无家可归了。
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 20





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> *单性转bg，雷，ooc，be  
> *有OMC、OFC和主要人物的感情线提及  
> *没有lv搞事的世界线，发生在1985年的故事  
> *Female Regulus=Regina
    
    
    西里斯迈着轻快的步子往他位于魔法部的傲罗办公室走。他刚办完一个大案子，又不眠不休地写了一晚上述职报告，眼下刚刚把所有事情都解决掉，这次连平常最吹毛求疵的疯眼汉都难得夸奖了他一句，特批了他一周的带薪假期。等他回到办公室，里面只有他自校园时代起的好友詹姆斯一个人，工作性质决定，傲罗们出外勤的时间总是远远大于坐在办公室里写文件的时间。
    
    “大脚板，”他停下手里的羽毛笔，伸了个懒腰，“你太不够意思了，写好的报告都不给我抄一下就交上去了。”
    
    “得了吧，我早上问你要不要的时候，你一门心思都在隔着双面镜让哈利给你早安吻上，听都没听我的话。”西里斯把怀里的一摞羊皮纸扔到堆满乱七八糟东西的座位上，靠在椅子里得意地笑起来：“反正我圣诞节以后休假，你就一个人值班吧。”
    
    詹姆斯刚想说些什么，突然响起一阵叩门声。座位在里面的西里斯朝他偏了偏头，示意他去开门。他不情不愿地站起身，向好友翻了个白眼走到门口，跟门口的人说了几句，又从门缝里探了半个脑袋回来：“找你的。”
    
    “谁啊？”西里斯站起身，一边朝门口走一边问他。
    
    詹姆斯用手拢了拢他那似乎永远都梳不整齐的头发，少见地露出了为难的表情：“总之……唉，你自己看吧。”
    
    西里斯推开门，门口站着一位披着长袍的年轻女巫。她的黑发挽成一个髻，整齐地盘在脑后；长长的睫毛垂下来，在脸颊上投下一小片阴影。虽然魔法部位于地下的走廊十分阴暗，但西里斯还是能够清楚地看到她的瞳孔，是和自己一样、泛着金属光泽的浅灰色——
    
    他有些不可置信地开口：“……雷、雷吉娜？”
    
    听到他的呼唤，女巫缓缓抬起头来，淡色的嘴唇微微弯起一个弧度：“是我，好久不见了，西里斯。”
    
    他们是真的好久不见。西里斯上一次见到雷吉娜还是在七年级霍格沃茨的毕业典礼上，而上一次和她说话可能还要数他十六岁离家出走之前了。十年的时光几乎要让他忘记自己还有个妹妹，而面前的她和自己记忆里那个有些青涩的少女也相去甚远，若不是布莱克家的人都拥有着一副靓丽得辨识度出众的五官，恐怕他在叫出她名字的时候还要更犹豫些。
    
    “你找我干什么？”西里斯不自在地清清嗓子，他对雷吉娜，虽然没有像对父母那般厌恶，总还是把她和他们划归到一类的，随着年纪增长，他在和父母爆发越来越频繁的吵架之后也渐渐疏远了雷吉娜。她听话、懂事，从来不会跟父母作对，全心全意地支持他们可笑的理念——恰恰是西里斯最看不起的那一类人。
    
    雷吉娜沉默了很长一段时间才开口，在这期间她数次张开嘴唇又合上，似乎在酝酿着话语：“我在预言家日报上看到了，最近那起使用黑魔法杀害麻瓜的案件，是你负责的。”
    
    他看到雷吉娜又垂下眼睛，双手从长袍下伸出来，不安地绞在一起，他注意到她左手无名指上的戒指：“……你抓的人，是我的丈夫。”
    
    西里斯险些被自己的口水呛到，这回轮到他不知道说什么了。他组织了半天语言，最后也只干巴巴地挤出来一句：“你、你结婚了啊。”
    
    “五年了。”雷吉娜抬起手，向他示意了一下自己无名指上的戒指，“你毕业那年，我的婚约就定下来了。”
    
    西里斯皱起眉，就凭这几天的接触来看，他敢肯定雷吉娜的丈夫不是个什么好东西。他和西里斯从小接触的那些以纯血统为傲的巫师一模一样，冷漠，残忍，自大，活在早就腐朽的荣光里，痴迷于黑魔法并且乐于使用它来对付那些他看不起的人。他们在某种意义上说不定挺有共同语言的，他在心里冷笑了一声，他大概已经知道雷吉娜来找他要做什么了。
    
    “听证会是这周六吧，”雷吉娜犹豫了一会儿，最终还是说道：“西里斯，他……他一定要进阿兹卡班么？”
    
    “你觉得呢？”西里斯靠着墙，淡淡地瞟了她一眼：“我亲爱的妹妹，他杀了人。”
    
    雷吉娜偏了偏头，避开他的视线：“那只是个意外，他当时喝了酒……况且那只是麻瓜……”
    
    她的声音不大，却足以向他传达她的言下之意。他觉得指望她呆在那样的家里还能做出什么改变的自己实在是有够愚蠢的，面前的雷吉娜无端令他想起他还在家里的日子，他无法忍受父母的言行，咆哮着控诉他们，却只换来了讥讽的冷笑，愤怒与无力时隔十年于他心底再度被唤起，他甚至忘记了自己还在魔法部的走廊上，不受控制地向她大吼出声：
    
    “你开什么玩笑！我想你应该知道你的丈夫对他杀的那个麻瓜女人做了什么吧，你连这种败类都要维护？雷吉娜，你好好地想一想，如果受害者是个混血，甚至纯血的巫师，你又会怎么评价他？夺走一条生命还要分什么高低贵贱吗，我们在是巫师和麻瓜之前首先是‘人’！”
    
    雷吉娜似乎被他吓到了，她的目光瑟缩了一下，但是很快地，他再熟悉不过的，曾属于沃尔布加的嘲讽的冷笑出现在她脸上：“是啊，我当然知道。你以为我愿意来找你吗，如果不是你当年头也不回地离开家，我又怎么会被当做延续血脉的工具早早地随便嫁给一个你口中的败类？多可笑啊，你毁了我的整个人生，我还要来低声下气地找你求情？”
    
    “我并不觉得这种家还有什么存续的必要。”
    
    “但是我觉得！”雷吉娜的眼睛里几乎有泪光闪动，她努力地深呼吸，使自己恢复端庄的仪态，“早就知道跟你多费口舌只是徒劳，我要去探监，带路吧。”
    
    西里斯再也不想多跟她说一句话，他转身就回到办公室里。他们两个方才声音不小，坐在里面的詹姆斯把事情的来龙去脉早就听了个七七八八，他看见西里斯黑着一张脸，就知道这回又该他出马了。
    
    “行了，兄弟，你又不是第一天跟把巫师族谱当圣经的人打交道了。打个商量，你替我把报告写了，我去把你的大小姐打发走。”他拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，试图说点俏皮话安慰他，即使他自己也知道西里斯发这么大火根本不仅仅因为雷吉娜是个纯血统，更因为她是他的妹妹，他恨得要死却永远不能否认其存在的家人。
    
    说完他就出门去了，走廊上响起一串远去的脚步声，然后整个世界都安静下来。西里斯两条长腿一抬搭上桌子，对面詹姆斯桌子上写了一半的报告和羽毛笔自动飞到他手里。他烦躁地甩了甩头发，试图不去思考雷吉娜对他那些控诉的合理性，却发现自己根本做不到。
    
    “操。”他身子向后仰，把那张羊皮纸盖在脸上，低低骂了一声，之前的好心情荡然无存。
    
    一个小时以后詹姆斯回来了，他看见西里斯脸上盖着他的报告就那么睡了过去，无奈地摇摇头，伸出手去想把那张纸揭下来，却被对方一把抓住手腕，从偏了的半张纸后面露出的一双眼睛闪烁着恶作剧得逞的光芒。
    
    “嘿！”西里斯把完成的报告甩到他怀里，“就差你的签名了。”
    
    “谢啦。”詹姆斯接过拿漂浮咒送到眼前的咖啡，啜了一口，也转身坐在桌子上同他开起了玩笑：“那些老家伙可真够难缠的，我带个人进去他们生生盘问了我大半个小时，她倒好，没过五分钟就出来了，瞧她那副高傲的神气，不像是去探监的，反倒像是去视察的。”
    
    “哼，”西里斯冷笑一声，“她不说话的时候，就好像妈妈年轻了二十岁一样，她们简直是一个模子里刻出来的，拿鼻孔看人。”
    
    “说真的，大脚板，”詹姆斯端着咖啡杯凑过来，棕色的瞳仁直视他的双眼，“周六的听证会，我替你去吧。你帮莉莉准备圣诞晚餐好了，哈利一直吵着要见你。”
    
    “就这么办吧。”西里斯听见自己说。
    
    
    周六一大早，西里斯抱着从麻瓜商店那里买来的食材去了詹姆斯和莉莉的家。莉莉早早地就起床在家里大扫除，她把红色的长发扎成一束高马尾，显得干练又利落。她从西里斯的手里接过两个大袋子，把里面的东西一样样拿出来清点：“牛肉、洋葱、马铃薯……等等，芦笋呢，詹姆斯没告诉你还要芦笋吗？”
    
    “呃，”西里斯挠了挠下巴，迅速决定把自己的疏忽推给好友，“他可能忘了。”
    
    “好吧，”莉莉摊手，一边指挥着那些蔬菜自己滚到水龙头下面去接受清水的洗礼一边小声嘟囔道，“我一会再出去一趟好了，男人就是靠不住。”
    
    她说着，突然想到了什么似的，抬起头来问西里斯：“咦，你怎么没带拉蒙娜来？我记得你已经跟她说了你是个巫师。”
    
    西里斯愣了一会儿才反应过来她说的是他那个西班牙裔的麻瓜前女友，“我们已经分手了。”他说。
    
    “梅林啊，你们在一起有三个星期吗？果然对麻瓜来说，接受巫师的生活还是困难了点儿。”
    
    “不，不是因为这个，”西里斯有点不自在地摇头，“就是……没感情了。”
    
    莉莉将信将疑地看着他，她的绿眼睛转了一圈，西里斯总觉得自己在这个聪明的女巫目光之下无所遁形。好在她最终不再提这个话题，只是叹息一声，拿上钱包出门去买芦笋了：“哈利还在楼上睡觉呢，别吵他，他昨天晚上看他爸爸的魁地奇杂志看到凌晨一点。”
    
    但是她前脚刚走，后脚哈利就从楼上下来了，他看到了许久不见的教父，兴冲冲地扑上去，给了他一个牙膏泡沫味儿的吻。西里斯给他换好衣服，又陪着他在院子里玩了会儿童飞天扫帚，然后他们一起来到大门口，开始装饰那棵前天才被詹姆斯扛回来，目前还光秃秃的圣诞树。他拿魔杖变出彩带挂在树上，甚至还把自己的魔杖递给哈利让他试了试，哈利刚刚觉醒魔力，还控制不好，那些彩带全都朝他们飞过来，缠了他们两个一身。买东西回来的莉莉看见胡闹的一大一小，笑着摇了摇头进屋去了。
    
    西里斯挥着魔杖改变彩带的颜色，他让哈利选个自己喜欢的，哈利一点儿犹豫也没有地选了红色。他哈哈大笑，拍着哈利的肩膀说道：“我真等不及看你穿上格兰芬多的袍子了。”
    
    然后他们又清点起猫头鹰带来的圣诞礼物，把它们全都堆在树下。他自然不会忘记给哈利带礼物，有着魁地奇明星签名的金色飞贼，他敢肯定这个年纪的男孩没有不喜欢这个的。
    
    “但是你得等到明天早上起床才能打开，”他凑到哈利耳边忍着笑说，“不然你会被圣诞老人诅咒，鼻子会变得跟巨怪一样丑。”
    
    莉莉亲自做了一大桌子菜，热腾腾的。波特家没有家养小精灵，并不是因为他们买不起，而是女主人有点对巫师来说奇怪的、什么琐事都喜欢自己动手的癖好。他们围坐在熊熊燃烧的壁炉面前，等待着这场晚餐的最后一个成员回来。原本詹姆斯也邀请了莱姆斯，但是他被叫去在圣诞夜看店，只能抱歉地回绝他们的好意。对狼人来说能找到一份工作已经很不容易。自他的母亲去世后，莱姆斯就很少和他的父亲见面了，他总是害怕给亲近的人带去麻烦。西里斯觉得他不该这样，至少他还有个家可以回去。而能被西里斯称作家的地方，只有阿尔法德叔叔给他留下的那一间小房子。
    
    时钟的指针指向了六，詹姆斯还是没有回来。莉莉担忧地望向窗外，天色已经完全黑了。听证会本应该在下午三点结束的，她取出双面镜，试图联络她的丈夫。
    
    “莉莉？”詹姆斯的脸在镜子里出现，他看起来急匆匆的，像是在往什么地方赶。
    
    “爸——爸！”哈利从镜子里认出他爸爸的脸，兴奋地凑到镜子面前。
    
    “哈利小宝贝！”詹姆斯短暂地笑了笑，但是随即皱着眉头，尽可能让语气听起来平和，“把镜子给西里斯好不好？爸爸有重要的事要跟他说。”
    
    哈利乖乖地把镜子递给他的教父，西里斯接过镜子，詹姆斯马上压低声音道：“出事了。今天下午听证会开完，你——我们抓的那家伙被送到阿兹卡班，那个蠢货刚被关进去就试图越狱，结果从塔上掉下来摔死了。”
    
    “死了？”西里斯大喊出声，他看到哈利一脸疑惑地看着他，连忙也压低声音，“所以你是去处理这件事的？”
    
    “差不多吧，现在魔法部的人已经赶过去了，毕竟死的好歹是个纯血巫师。我现在要去通知……家属，可能还得晚点回来。”
    
    不知道是不是西里斯的错觉，詹姆斯在说出“家属”的时候稍微迟疑了一下，他们都知道死者的家属是谁。西里斯紧紧抿起嘴唇，火光在他的眼里跳动。他想起雷吉娜那天最初引燃他怒火的一句话。
    
    她在为她的丈夫辩护。她在为那个愚蠢的、懦弱的、哪里都不值得她维护的丈夫辩护。
    
    “怎么了？”莉莉察觉到他情绪不对，她轻轻问道。
    
    “没事。”他回答，然而这个简短的单词仿佛是从他的牙缝里蹦出来一样。
    
    还好詹姆斯在八点之前从壁炉绿色的火焰里钻了出来，让这场晚餐的开始不算太迟。哈利已经趴在妈妈的怀里睡了一觉，揉着惺忪的绿眼睛又被他爸爸抱在怀里。或许是顾及到西里斯，他没有多提工作的事，而是谈起他们的校园时代，三个人回忆着在霍格沃茨那些无忧无虑的日子，再加上哈利这个好奇宝宝不停地问东问西，整场晚宴的气氛变得轻松而愉快。
    
    “嘿，大脚板，你还记得吗，我们每年的情人节都会收到好多巧克力，但是整整七年，莉莉一、一次巧克力都没送给我……”
    
    他们三个都喝了不少酒，话匣子也就打得更开，詹姆斯趴在桌子上，开始给西里斯复述他的七年苦恋史，如果这是一部长篇小说的话，西里斯自十一岁追连载直至圆满结局，对这个故事已经是熟得不能再熟了，偏偏作者还要不厌其烦地把它拿出来讲了又讲，在每场宴会之后的闲聊中循环播放。
    
    莉莉托着腮眨了眨眼睛，酒精作用下她的脸颊也染上了一层淡淡的绯红：“咦，我记得我有给你送过巧克力啊，七年级。顺便需要我提醒你吗，‘你们’收到的巧克力，百分之九十都是送给西里斯的。”
    
    “什么？！”詹姆斯一下子从桌子上跳起来，“我怎么一点儿印象都没有？”
    
    “可能是落到西里斯的那堆巧克力山里面了吧，反正你们总是坐在一起的。”
    
    西里斯也笑着补充道：“你这么一说我记起来了，那年你吃了不知道哪个拉文克劳女生给我的巧克力，结果中了迷情剂，在拉文克劳休息室门口吹了一夜的冷风，最后还是莉莉把你拖回去的。”
    
    “迷——情——剂——是什么？”哈利发现大人们的谈话中出现了一个新的单词，于是大声地问道。
    
    莉莉拿叉子柄敲了敲酒杯：“先生们，注意言辞。”
    
    詹姆斯不好意思地咳嗽一声，转移了话题：“说起来，那个一直追你的拉文克劳女生——我记得是叫丽贝卡——你最后到底有没有和她约会？”
    
    西里斯挠了挠头，他似乎花了点时间才把这个人名从记忆中打捞出来：“好像有吧——我记不清了。”
    
    莉莉也皱起眉，她把脸转向她的丈夫：“你知道吗，他和拉蒙娜分手了，我觉得他们在一起三周都没到。虽然也有她可能是个麻瓜的原因，但是也太短了。”她又转向西里斯：“说真的，你也该是时候经营一段稳定的感情了。”
    
    “嘿！”詹姆斯笑着摇头，“你是不知道，他从学校起就这个样子。姑娘们的眼睛总绕着他打转，可他呢，随便挑几个姑娘出去约会，交往从来没有超过两个月的，有时候我感觉他们前一天还打得火热，结果第二天就分手了。光我记得的，就有格兰芬多的罗莎和雷娜塔，拉文克劳的罗西塔还有拉文克劳的露比……”
    
    莉莉夸张地叹息道：“他没有交个斯莱特林的女朋友，把四个学院都集齐？”
    
    西里斯翻了个白眼：“我从来不交斯莱特林的女朋友，我上学前认识的斯莱特林女人们给我造成了永久性的精神伤害。”
    
    “总之，大脚板，”詹姆斯插话进来，“我觉得莉莉说得还是没错的，你也应该考虑结婚成家的事情了，难道你不想有一个像哈利这样可爱的宝宝？”
    
    “得了吧，世界上那么多人不结婚，不也是活得好好的？”西里斯嗤笑一声，他把哈利抱过来，让他坐在自己的膝盖上，捏了捏他柔软光滑的小脸蛋，“我觉得我的教子就是全世界最可爱的。”
    
    
    西里斯走在午夜空荡荡的街道上。他刚刚才从詹姆斯家离开，哈利已经睡着了，他看着詹姆斯和莉莉悄悄地把哈利的圣诞礼物藏在他的枕头底下。詹姆和莉莉邀请他在家里过夜，但他不想再多打扰他们。天上不知何时飘起了小雪，他把手缩进袖子里里，缓缓呼出一口白气，脑袋里仍旧在回放方才晚餐上的谈话。是啊，他似乎很难与某个女性保持长久而稳定的亲密关系，每次都是短暂的相爱，然后很快失去热情一拍两散，反正他从来不缺下一个。人们总是对自己能轻易得到的东西缺乏珍惜。他的前女友，拉蒙娜，一个身材火辣的麻瓜模特，在分手之前对他说，你是在害怕。她说，我不知道你以前经历过什么，你渴望爱，可当别人走近你，你又把他们推得远远的。你在害怕我们可能会发展出的关系，结婚，组成家庭，生下孩子——这有什么可怕的呢？
    
    家，这个词从来不只指代居住的地方。他十六岁从那个疯人院逃出来，到了詹姆斯家，才第一次知道这个世界上也会有父母是会在做决定前先询问孩子的意愿，而不是把他们的人生一直到七十岁都安排得明明白白。詹姆斯的父母对他很好，好到他几乎忘记了自己是一个突然插进这个家庭的陌生人。他甚至有那么一瞬间真情实意地嫉妒过莉莉，如果不是她和詹姆斯组成了新的家庭，那么他或许就可以忘记现实，永远做十六岁暑假离家出走的那个少年。詹姆斯在院子里骑着扫帚飞来飞去，他就坐在窗台上，拨弄着从麻瓜的二手商店那里买来的一把吉他。他稍微长长了点的黑头发垂下来，恰好挡住一束直直射进屋内的阳光。但是这个念头在他脑海里出现的同时也烟消云散了，因为詹姆斯和莉莉已经像是对待家人一样对他了，他们给了他能给的一切。
    
    他走得很慢很慢，试图无限放缓自己的脚步。他最不想面对的就是在关上门以后，打开灯以前房间里一瞬间的黑暗。没有人等他。然而但凡是路总有尽头，路灯映照下他的小屋的剪影，渐渐跟地上他自己的影子融合。
    
    他看见了雷吉娜。
    
    她站在门口，被一盏小灯拓印出湿漉漉的光影，没有披长袍，只穿了一件直到脚踝的黑色连衣裙，微微打卷的长发散下来，一直垂到腰际。在昏暗的光线下西里斯看不清她的面容，但他毫无理由的、被血脉牵引的直觉告诉他，那一定是雷吉娜。雪一直在下，但那些雪花却一片都没有落到她的身上。对巫师来说这不是难事。他不知道她是怎么找到这个地方的，也不知道她在这里等了自己多久，穿着这身仿佛马上就可以去参加葬礼的衣服——葬礼，他想到这个词，自己差点都把詹姆斯加班的原因忘了。
    
    “你来干什么，兴师问罪吗？”话一出口他就后悔了，就算那个人再怎么混蛋，毕竟也还是雷吉娜的丈夫，她这时候心里肯定不好受，自己说话还这么不客气，该死，他在心里骂了一声，似乎自己一遇到她，一遇到和那个家有关的事，就失去了冷静思考的能力。
    
    出乎他意料地，雷吉娜听了他的话，非但没有生气，反倒冲他微微一笑，即便那笑容看上去只是一种敷衍的客套：“怎么，不请我进去坐坐吗？”
    
    他领着雷吉娜进了客厅，把她安顿在唯一一张小沙发上，自己则随便抽了张椅子坐在她对面。雷吉娜安静地环视着这间不大的屋子，目光并没有落在他身上。西里斯也不知道说些什么好，两人一时之间就这样无言对坐着。最终，还是雷吉娜打破了沉默：
    
    “我饿了，”她说，“你有吃的吗？”
    
    西里斯愣了一下，随即无奈地笑了，他站起身来：“想吃什么，我去给你做。”
    
    这回轮到雷吉娜愣住了：“你没有家养小精灵吗？”
    
    西里斯挑起一边眉毛：“我可买不起一只克利切伺候我。”
    
    “请不要把克利切说得像是罗马时代的奴隶一样，”雷吉娜叹了口气，“随便，什么都可以。”
    
    于是西里斯从家里还剩下的几样食材中挑挑拣拣，给雷吉娜做了个简单的三明治。他深知自己的厨艺其实很一般，仅仅停留在吃不死人的水平，所以平常各种节日，他从来都是抱着食材去波特家蹭饭的。等他端着盘子回到客厅时，看见桌子上多了两个茶杯，里面滚着热气腾腾的红茶。雷吉娜将纤细的手指压在下唇，显得有些拘谨，却还是抬眼偷偷望着他：“抱歉，因为有点渴，就擅自泡了茶。”
    
    西里斯有一瞬间的恍惚，他们有多久没有这样相处了？没有争吵，没有敌对，不会因为立场和观念相看两厌，就像是一户普通人家再普通不过的兄妹，在圣诞节的雪夜，坐在一张桌子的两侧，喝着从同一个茶壶里泡出来的红茶。就仿佛他没有亲手把他妹妹的丈夫抓进阿兹卡班，就仿佛他妹妹在丈夫死去的当夜来找他，真的是为了和他聊天叙旧一样。她究竟想要做什么？为了压下内心深处涌动的不安，西里斯把三明治放到她面前时，甚至冲她开起了玩笑：“请慢用，夫人。”
    
    雷吉娜小小地呼了一口气，道：“托你的福，现在还是叫我布莱克女士比较好。”
    
    西里斯皱起眉：“什么意思？”
    
    他妹妹的声音里听不出什么感情：“字面意思，我离婚了。”
    
    西里斯的脸色阴沉了下去，他的灰眼睛里闪烁着狼一样的光芒：“他们怎么敢——”
    
    雷吉娜轻轻摇了摇头：“不，离婚是我提出来的，我那天去探监，就是通知他这件事。你说得对，他是个混蛋。”
    
    她说完，又紧跟着补充了一句：“我那天说的……是气话，你忘了它吧。我从来没觉得你毁了我的人生。”
    
    西里斯还想说些什么，但是话到了嘴边却一句也说不出来。纯血家族之间的联姻一旦确定下来，就很少有更改的，更遑论离婚了。结合的两个人并非代表他们自己，而是代表两个家族。况且雷吉娜在这个时间选择离婚，布莱克家一定付出了很大代价。不知道父亲的那些藏品还能留下多少。想到这里，西里斯自己都觉得可笑，他已经离开那么久了，对这些事情竟然还是记得一清二楚。但他知道这不是自己该问出口的事，毕竟即使雷吉娜本人否认了，但她这段失败的婚姻，确实从开始到结束都跟他脱不开干系。熟悉的焦躁又浮上他的心头，他将杯子里滚烫的红茶一饮而尽，火辣辣的烧灼感终于抑制了他非得说点什么的冲动，他默默地看着雷吉娜把三明治吃完，布莱克家的用餐礼仪十分严格，即使是普通的三明治和红茶，她也能吃出别样优雅的感觉。等到她拿手帕擦了擦嘴，他才把犹豫了半天的话说出口：
    
    “你们……你有孩子吗？”
    
    雷吉娜似乎对他会问这个问题有些惊讶，她的灰眼睛里飞快地掠过一丝悲伤：“曾经有一个，还没等到出生就死了。像我这样纯血的女巫，有不少身体都不适合生育。”
    
    她站起身，西里斯也跟着他站起来。他终于知道，他们大抵是永远、永远不能做一对普通的兄妹了。十年的时光像是一条静默的河横亘于他们二人之间，他们隔着两岸望向对方，长久地凝视着彼此相似的轮廓，但谁都无法再向前踏出一步。
    
    “雷吉娜，”他轻轻地说，似乎是今天晚上第一次唤她的名字，“走吧，我送你回家。”
    
    “回哪里去？格里莫广场十二号？”他没有想到，雷吉娜突然提高了声音，泪水一下子涌上她的眼眶，她冲过来抱住西里斯，卸下所有高傲和矜持的伪装，像一只被淋湿羽毛的小鸟紧紧贴在他的胸口，“它从来就不属于我……妈妈去年的冬天去世了，现在那儿一个人都没有，谁都没有……求求你，西里斯，哥哥，我不想一个人……”
    
    西里斯没有推开她，也没有回抱她。他只是僵硬地站在那儿，血液和思考一起凝滞了，任凭雷吉娜的泪水打湿他的衣襟。不知道过了多久，他才勉强找回自己的呼吸，轻轻用手碰了碰那颗一直依偎着自己的脑袋。
    
    “那就留下吧。”他说，“卧室给你用，我睡沙发。”
    
    直到进了浴室，他的脑袋里还在一直回放方才的场景。热水沿着他赤裸背脊上的肌肉线条流淌下来，他狠狠一拳捶在墙壁上。方才雷吉娜拥抱他的时候，他的第一反应，竟然不是去呵护他的妹妹，而是她那柔软的，曼妙的，属于一个成熟女人的身体线条，正紧紧地贴着他……操，我脑子里一天到晚都他妈装的什么。他恨恨地咬牙想道，丝毫没有注意到隔着哗啦啦的水声，吟诵咒语的声音低低地在外面响起。
    
    门被吱呀一声推开了，西里斯几乎是惊恐地看着雷吉娜的身影出现在门口。
    
    雷吉娜，是雷吉娜。她仍旧穿着那件黑色的长裙，同样是黑色的长发披散下来，只有在二者之间的脸庞白得像雪。她的脸上带着一种虚幻的神情，几乎像是飘浮一般地一点一点靠近他，直到近得能抓住他的手腕。即便是在氤氲着蒸汽的浴室里面，西里斯也能清晰地感受到，雷吉娜的呼吸，像是一片羽毛一样轻柔地拂过他的颈动脉。
    
    “西里斯。”她露出了梦幻的微笑，纤细而冰凉的手指搭上他的手腕，握着他的手按在自己的胸口。她胸前薄薄的黑纱被他手上的水打湿了，透出肌肤的颜色来。雷吉娜像是在吟诵咒语一样低低地念到：“爱我吧，即使你从未爱过我。”
    
    西里斯浑身猛地一震，每一块肌肉都绷紧了，他想要抽回手，却发现自己全身像是被下了石化咒一般动弹不得，他的目光几乎不受他控制地锁定在她身上，她的脸庞，她的眼睛，她的胸口……
    
    “雷吉娜，放开我。”他哑着嗓子喊道，“我们是兄妹。”
    
    “早就不是了。”她仍旧微笑着，更加靠近他，双臂环上他的脖子，“在你离开家的那一天就不是了。”
    
    她踮起脚尖，轻轻凑到他耳边说：“别想着拒绝我，西里斯，我在你的茶里加了迷情剂，你躲不开我的……要找到无色无味的迷情剂来骗过你的鼻子，我可是花了大价钱呢……”
    
    然后，在西里斯能做出反应之前，她的嘴唇覆上来，吞噬了他的思考。
    
    
    “西里斯，你在干什么！”
    
    西里斯转过头，看见雷吉娜怀里抱着一本书，瞪大了眼睛看着他。他轻轻拍了拍女友的肩膀，示意她先从他的摩托车上下来，她诧异地望了雷吉娜一眼，然后从摩托车后座上跳下来，砰地一声幻影移形消失在空气里了。
    
    “不干什么啊，跟女朋友出去约会。”
    
    “你们在家门口接——接吻！妈妈不会同意的！”
    
    西里斯不以为然地瞧了她一眼：“我是中世纪的处女吗，连嘴上也要缠着贞操带？我跟谁接吻还需要征求她的同意？”
    
    雷吉娜似乎被她哥哥粗俗的语言刺激到，脸涨得通红，不由自主地紧抓住怀里的书：“她——她比你还大！”
    
    “妈妈比爸爸大得更多。”
    
    “她是个泥巴种！”
    
    “雷吉娜，”西里斯扭了扭摩托车的把手，引擎发出一声轰鸣，雷吉娜被吓得后退了两步。他冷冷地注视着他的妹妹，“我不希望在你嘴里第二次听到这个词。”
    
    雷吉娜偏过头去，紧咬着嘴唇，脸颊上的绯红一直蔓延到脖颈。虽然她没有再出声，却一直固执地跟在西里斯后面，她跟着他，看他把摩托车藏在花园的小屋里，看他进了房子，把外面的长袍解下来随手扔在克利切脑袋上，看他上了楼进了自己的房间，终于再转过身来对着自己。
    
    “你到底要干什么？如果要给妈妈打小报告的话，她就在一楼，赶紧去。”他不耐烦地说。
    
    “我……”雷吉娜顿住了，她也不知道她自己在干什么，仿佛她一直跟着西里斯，就能从他那里得到某个答案似的。她抬起下巴，逼迫自己尽可能地直视他，“你管我干什么，我做什么需要征求你的同意吗？”
    
    西里斯啪地一声越过她关上她身后的门，他居高临下地俯视着她，灰色的眼睛里闪着光，弯起嘴角，一个不怀好意的笑容定格在他脸上：“喂，雷吉娜，你跟男孩子接过吻吗？”
    
    “这关你什么——唔！”
    
    她的哥哥一只手撑在墙上，低下头来吻了她。他淡色的嘴唇一开始缓缓地在她的嘴唇上摩擦，然后便加重了力道，几乎像是蹂躏一样压着她的嘴唇。雷吉娜试图推开他，她捶打着他的胸膛，在被他禁锢的小小一方空间里拱来拱去，但是由于男女力气的悬殊差异，她这点反抗对西里斯来说一点效果都没有。自己怎么就没把魔杖带在身边呢，她不甘地想，却因为这一瞬间的疏忽被西里斯逮住了空子，他撬开她的牙关，舌头灵活地钻进她的口腔。
    
    这个吻渐渐地变质了。西里斯发誓，他一开始仅仅是想戏弄一下他的妹妹，就像他在学校里经常做的恶作剧那样，但是不知道自什么时候起，他自己也陷了进去，他激烈地、忘乎所以地亲吻着她，掠夺她口腔里的每一寸空隙，舌尖扫过齿列，吞下她含混不清的呻吟。和他那些女朋友们不一样，雷吉娜一看就是从没有接过吻，她的反应十分生涩，在西里斯舔过她的上颚时会被激得浑身一抖，在他用自己的舌头纠缠她的舌尖时会紧紧抓住他的衣服，透过一层轻薄的衬衫，他能感到她手心的汗水浸入他的皮肤。
    
    在雷吉娜快要缺氧窒息的时候，西里斯终于放开了她。他看着雷吉娜从眼眶到脸颊都泛着红，灰眼睛里蒙上一层泪水，嘴唇一张一合，从中溢出的唾液将唇瓣沾湿，显得晶莹剔透——
    
    西里斯几乎没有停顿地、亲吻上她的脖子。他吸吮着她颈侧那一块小小的皮肤，用舌尖舔弄青色的血管，手已经滑到了她的腰间。
    
    雷吉娜发出一声哭泣般的尖叫。
    
    这声尖叫终于唤回了他的理智，他触电一般松开手，不可置信地望着她脖子上那个自己留下的鲜红印记，迅速拉开门，跑进了卫生间里。
    
    当冷水拍上他的脸颊时，他大脑和身体方才仿佛烧灼一般的热度才稍稍褪下去。梅林啊，我究竟都做了些什么，他盯着镜子里的自己想。
    
    ——你那时吻我，究竟在想些什么呢？
    
    他们之间暌违十年的第二个吻落在他的唇上，西里斯从雷吉娜的叹息中读出了这句话。不一样的是，这次是她在主动。她微微张开嘴唇，伸出舌头，勾引他的舌尖进入她的口腔。她的长睫毛如同蝴蝶扑扇翅膀一般轻轻扫在他脸上。水从两个人头顶上倾泻而下，将两个人浇得湿透，他们相似的黑发紧紧贴着面骨的轮廓，雷吉娜淡粉色的指甲划过他下巴上冒出来的细小胡茬。他们难分难舍地纠缠着，从那一模一样的灰眼睛中找到彼此的倒影。
    
    这是你的复仇吗，雷吉娜？你引诱你的哥哥摘下禁果，和你一起堕入万劫不复的深渊，然后自此你便不会再孤身一人？在他们从浴室辗转到房间里唯一的一张床上时，西里斯这样想道，既然我们如此相似，我又怎么会乖乖任你摆布？
    
    他狠狠一口咬上她的脖子，鲜血从白皙肌肤的齿痕里渗出来，又被他悉数舐去。哭吧，哭给我看，我的雷吉娜，我的妹妹，在我身下哭吧，哭着承认你是错的，这件事从一开始就是错的——
    
    他没有耐心再去解开她衣服上繁复的扣子，索性撕裂了那黑色的薄纱，将她的身体从那丧服一样厚重的黑色长裙里解放出来。他将脸埋在她的胸口，拼命地汲取着她身上女人的香气，女人，他想道，不同于他十六岁时第一次触碰的、青涩的少女，如今他面前的雷吉娜已经完全是一个成熟的女人了，她的身体在爱抚下向他徐徐打开，因为快感而诚实地扭动。他的手抚上她的下腹，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤和肌肉触碰着子宫，这里曾孕育过一个孩子，未能降临人世的生命。
    
    生命。他感到某种黑色的东西在他胸口翻涌，形成漩涡——曾有另一个男人也这么抱过她。雷吉娜，那些黑色的物质冲破他的胸口，冲破他的喉咙，化作话语敲击着他的，还有她的耳膜，你也会为他哭吗，你会在他身下放荡地喘息吗，你会像求我一样，求他进来，求他填满你身体和内心的空虚，你会求他射在你的子宫里，让你重新拥有一个和你血脉相连的家人吗。雷吉娜。雷吉娜。他死了，雷吉娜。我杀了他，雷吉娜。你该恨我，而不是和我做爱，雷吉娜。
    
    心脏在他的胸腔里疯狂地跳动着，摇撼着他的神经，他几乎听不到雷吉娜在说什么。又或许她什么都没说，只是像一尾搁浅的鱼那样，嘴唇一张一合地喘息着，无意识地唤着他的名字。他将手指插进她黑色的长发里面，迫使她抬起上半身和自己接吻，她湿漉漉的发尾在床单上泅出大片的水痕。
    
    “西里斯，”她唤，声音中饱含着深深的情欲，不止是欲，还有情，“我不恨你，我不恨你，我怎么会恨你呢……”
    
    她说：“我从一开始就爱上了一个、不该爱的人……”
    
    
    西里斯坐在床头，静静地点燃一支烟。雪后的清晨天空格外澄澈，圣洁的光线从窗外投射进来，照亮了他赤裸的上半身那些暧昧的痕迹——吻痕，还有抓痕——雷吉娜安静地睡在他身后的阴影里，手臂挤压下柔软的胸脯微微起伏。他回头去看雷吉娜，猜测她掩在被单下的身体还有多少自己留下来的痕迹，吐出一口灰色的烟气。他们这下，是彻彻底底没有办法做一对正常的兄妹了。
    
    她睁开眼睛，正巧直直对上他的目光。刚从深度睡眠中醒来的茫然仅仅出现了一瞬，便立即被她一贯的高傲所取代了。她起身，一丝不挂地赤着脚踩在地板上，蹲下身去捡起昨天被他胡乱扔在地板上的衣服。
    
    “你把我的衣服撕坏了，我穿什么回去？”她的声音里透着一丝冷淡，仿佛几个小时前那个在床上含着泪水喊他名字的是完全不同的人。
    
    西里斯仍旧背对着她：“衣柜里面有衣服，我女朋友忘在这儿了……前女友。”
    
    他听到身后衣柜被拉开，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，雷吉娜的尖叫紧接着响起：“你让我穿麻瓜的衣服！”
    
    他皱了皱眉，转过身去：“麻瓜的衣服怎么了，不能穿吗？”
    
    雷吉娜的眼神游移着在她手里那件满是破洞的牛仔超短裤上打量，用小拇指勾起一缕垂下来的流苏：“这个……真的能穿吗？”
    
    “当然能了。”他从床的另一边跨过来，两条手臂从背后环住她，连他自己都惊讶于自己的举动，迷情剂的效果怎么这么久了还没消失，“要我教你怎么穿吗……”
    
    雷吉娜从下面轻轻瞟了他一眼，她突然低低笑了，肩膀在他的怀里微微颤动。
    
    “西里斯，告诉你一个秘密，”她转了个身，像昨夜那样贴在他耳畔，让温热的呼吸拂过他的耳垂。
    
    “——根本没有什么迷情剂，我骗你的。”
    
    西里斯像触电一样松开手，他瞪着雷吉娜，半天说不出一个字来。最后他还是拿魔杖帮雷吉娜缝好了衣服，当年在霍格沃茨的图书馆里偶然看到这条咒语的时候他可没想到它有一天还能在这种地方派上用场。雷吉娜把她的身体重新藏进黑色的连衣裙里，挽起长发，又变成了他一周前最初见到的模样。
    
    他暗暗地想，雷吉娜是真的很像她的妈妈。
    
    “我要走了。”她站在门口，这样对他说。
    
    西里斯抓了抓头发，犹豫半晌，最终还是对她说：“雷吉娜，如果……如果有事，可以来找我。”
    
    雷吉娜定定地看着他，灰眼睛里闪烁着复杂的光芒。他不能分辨光芒中包含着的情感究竟是什么，又或者他从一开始就没有想过要去分辨它。他觉得他们之间的那条河又开始缓缓流动。他看到她轻轻蹙起眉毛，两道纤细的眉毛压下来堆积成一个角度，他不知道这角度和他自己脸上的一模一样。
    
    “真奇怪啊，”她开口，与其说是话语更像一声叹息，“你竟然不恨我。”
    
    然后她背过身去，向他摆了摆手，幻影移形消失在空气中。
    
    
    西里斯再一次得到雷吉娜的消息是在三天后。他正百无聊赖地靠在沙发上翻着预言家日报，忽然在版面的角落，一个不起眼的寻人启事夺去了他的全部视线。上面写道，雷吉娜·沃尔布加·布莱克女士于两日前投水自杀，如果有人能联系到布莱克女士的亲人，请通知他们前来魔法部领取遗体。
    
    西里斯盯着那则和讣闻没有区别的寻人启事，似乎要在单词的重新组合之间寻找出一种新的含义，一种和他现在所理解的完全不同的含义。他的魔力失了控，报纸被他的视线点燃，在雷吉娜的名字上烧穿了一个洞，他连忙拿过魔杖施了一个清水如泉，但最核心的部分已经被烧坏，彻底无法复原了。
    
    就在这时，一只猫头鹰停在他的窗口，拿喙敲着他家窗户的玻璃，给他带来了另一个消息。是古灵阁来通知他领取遗产，雷吉娜死前把布莱克家金库里的财产全部留给了他。西里斯捏着那封信，突然像是想到什么一般，抓起衣服冲向外面。他直奔格里莫广场十二号，他和她曾经的家。雷吉娜的遗嘱里从头到尾都没有提到这栋房子的归属权，但是某种流淌在血管里的直觉牵引着他，告诉他这才是雷吉娜真正留给他的东西，是她真正想让他到达的地方。
    
    他站在格里莫广场，紧紧盯着十一号和十三号之间的缝隙，被压缩的空间逐渐膨胀，他十年里没有再看过一眼的家重新出现在他面前。他把手放在蛇形的门环上，于是这间屋子就像十年前一样欢迎他，为他打开大门。一个人都没有，甚至连克利切也不在，西里斯猜测这只家养小精灵这会儿应该躲在地下的橱柜里嚎啕大哭，但他什么声音也没有听见。他穿过腐朽的餐桌，虫蛀的天鹅绒窗帘和结着蛛网的家族挂毯，他看到最下面一行两个并排的名字，一个被烧得只剩黑色的瘢痕，另一个的人生则永远停留在了1985年。
    
    他突然明白了，雷吉娜为什么要他回到这里。
    
    这里从来就不是她的家，而是他的。和古灵阁的金库钥匙不一样，这栋房子遵循的是古老的血缘魔法，由一个姓布莱克的男性传给另一个姓布莱克的男性。纵使他的名字从族谱上被烧掉了，但只要他还姓布莱克，这栋房子就是属于他的。它未曾属于沃尔布加或者是雷吉娜，自父亲去世的那一刻起，这里的主人就是他。
    
    西里斯缓缓地走上最高层，这里只有他和雷吉娜的房间。时光停留在他离家出走的那一天，被格兰芬多金红色墙纸装饰的墙壁上贴着劫道者的合影和麻瓜女孩们的海报，甚至他没来得及带走的那些麻瓜唱片，都好好地摆在架子上。地板上一丝灰尘也没有，看起来是被施了使其永久保持原样的魔法。
    
    他又走向隔壁雷吉娜的房间，她的房间也和他记忆里的没有太大差别，仍旧是以绿色为主色调，房间里被收拾得整整齐齐，不像他的那样乱七八糟。她的床头柜上摆着一个相框，西里斯走过去拿起它，他还记得这是很小的时候，他和雷吉娜一起在花园的长椅上玩耍时，父亲为他们两个画的画。后来雷吉娜把它复制下来，装裱在相框里放在床头。那时候他搂着打扮得像洋娃娃一样漂亮的雷吉娜，悄悄在她的脑袋后面竖起手指，比出两只兔子耳朵。后来他和父母矛盾最激烈的那会儿，连带着不喜欢雷吉娜，画里的他也受到影响，固执地走出了相框。而现在——他看着画里的小男孩孤零零地坐在长椅上晃着腿，似乎在疑惑总在自己身边的妹妹去了哪里。
    
    西里斯坐在地板上，缓缓地把脸埋进掌心。
    
    他终于无家可归了。


End file.
